When History Repeats
by I-miss-chocolate
Summary: Crappy summary: Jennifer and Ronon, the infirmary, a lockdown. Will history repeat itself? First story, sorry in advance for the sucking. Probably doesn't need the T rating, but I was playing it safe...


_So this totally random crap just crept up on me. I wrote it in about a half hour, so I know it sucks, but it wouldn't leave me alone. It hit me while I was working on a much larger story, and I decided it would work as a stand-alone. Please feel free to ignore my madness. _

_**Title: When history repeats**_  
**_Rating: T? _  
_Pairing: Ronon, Jennifer_  
_Warnings: none that I can think of_  
_Spoilers: Quarantine I guess_  
_Summary: pretty self explanatory: Ronon and Jennifer are stuck, again_  
_Disclaimer: Um, not mine. Please don't sue, I don't own anything except my DVD's, and I'll cry if you take them._  
**

* * *

Jennifer stared at the door in shock. "This cannot be happening!" She stated. "Not again."

She turned around to see Ronon standing behind her, a similar look of disbelief on his face.

They were in the infirmary, when the alarms had sounded. The doors slid shut, and refused to open. They were trapped, alone, again. The panic of being trapped and the fear of what was happening were beginning to overwhelm her. She forced herself to breath and focus on their situation.

"Rodney?" She tried, tapping her earpiece. "Rodney, can you hear me?" When she heard nothing but silence, she groaned in frustration. "Great, just great."

Ronon brushed past her, and began prying at the door. He tried for a few minutes before giving up.

Jennifer dropped onto the nearest bed and sat quietly watching him. "You didn't think that would actually work this time, did you?" She questioned once he turned to face her.

"Had to try," he said, He crossed his arms, and stood by the door. "I'm going to kill McKay."

As if the man in question heard his name, his voice came over the city's intercoms. He stated that there was a computer malfunction, and that it should be fixed soon, but everyone was stuck for the time being. Jennifer sighed and dropped her head into her hands. "I don't believe this."

Ronon began pacing the room slowly. He hated being stuck, and being trapped with Jennifer again was driving him crazy. It was bad enough seeing her every day around the city since she'd returned from Earth, and Atlantis had returned to Pegasus. At least he could avoid her for the most part. He cursed himself for deciding to spar when he knew she was on duty, and Sheppard for the lucky shot that sent him to the infirmary. He had barely walked into the deserted room when the quarantine was activated.

"Rodney?" Jennifer tried again, hoping he had fixed the comms.

"Jennifer?"

"Yes. Is everyone okay? No injuries?"

"No, not that we know of. The city went into lockdown when we were rewriting some computer codes."

"How long will it take to fix?"

"We're working on it," he said. Jennifer heard him arguing with someone in the background, before his voice came back over the comm. "An hour, maybe two," he said before cutting off their conversation.

Jennifer looked up to see Ronon watching her expectantly.

"We're stuck for now."

Ronon turned and began attacking the door again. Jennifer jumped up from the bed and crossed the room. "Ronon, stop it. It's no use."

He growled in frustration and walked away from the door. "I'm going to kill him," he repeated.

Jen sighed again and sat back down on the bed. How was she going to spend so much time trapped with Ronon? She knew he had been avoiding her, and she knew she had nobody to blame but herself.

Ronon resumed his pacing of the room they were in, looking for something to pry the door open with, even though he knew from past experience it was useless. There was no way out of the room they were in, they were stuck. He paused suddenly, and idea hitting him. He glanced around the room, and grinned when he saw the window.

Jennifer watched confused as Ronon suddenly stopped pacing, and then strode towards the window. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was thinking. She quickly ran across the room and jumped in front of him.

"Are you crazy? You can't go out the window."

"Sheppard did it," Ronon stated simply.

"So? What do you plan to do once you're hanging out the window?"

Ronon looked down at her. "Don't know. At least I won't be trapped in here."

"Oh." Jennifer stated quietly, and looked down at the floor. "You mean, at least you won't be trapped in here, with me."

"No, I-," he started, but she cut him off.

"No. I get it. You'd rather jump out a window hundreds of feet above the ocean than be stuck with me for a few hours. Totally understandable." She turned away quickly and crossed the room to hide her tears.

"Jennifer," Ronon started again. He crossed the room and tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "That's not what I meant."

"Sure. I understand, really."

Ronon growled in frustration at having to talk to her back. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. He paused when he saw the tears in her eyes. His anger vanished instantly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just got frustrated. You know I don't like being stuck."

Jennifer sniffled, and forced a weak smile. "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so upset. Rodney is working on it; hopefully we'll be out of here soon. We just have to accept the situation." She sat down on the bed again, and took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

Ronon took the bed across from her, and sat as well. They sat silently for a few minutes, before Jennifer spoke again.

"I am sorry, Ronon. About everything." She said quietly, knowing he would understand.

He stared at her for a moment before answering. "I know." He had accepted that she had made her choices, but that didn't change the fact that he'd been hurt when she did.

Jennifer gave a small smile. She had expected Ronon to just ignore her, or start a fight. She was hopeful that they could at least salvage their old friendship one day. They fell silent again for awhile. Jennifer jumped when a voice suddenly came on over the intercom system.

"Attention," Woolsey started. "Doctors McKay and Zelenka have just informed me that they are still working on the situation, and are making progress. For the time being, however, I ask that you remain patient, and they will have the problem fixed as soon as possible. We will keep you updated as the situation changes. Thank you."

Jennifer groaned in frustration before sliding off the bed. She walked across the room to the storage closet. Ronon watched her, wondering what she was doing. She turned to face him after she flipped on a light. "Since we clearly aren't going anywhere, I may as well get something done. I need to inventory my supplies."

Ronon rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. He got up to stretch his legs, and began pacing again. After a few minutes, he headed to the closet as well. "Need any help?"

She jumped in surprise at his appearance. "You want to help me do inventory?"

"No. But I'm tired of sitting here," he admitted.

She laughed at his honesty. "I have a better idea," she said. "Come on," she stated, walking out of the closet.

Ronon followed her, curious.

She walked across the room to a bag Ronon hadn't noticed before. Bending down, she opened it, and pulled out something. Turning, she handed him a set of Bantos rods with a grin. When he looked at her in confusion, she explained. "I was supposed to meet Teyla after my shift for some sparring." She handed them to him. "Here you go. I'm sure you'd be a lot happier doing this instead of inventory." Not giving him a chance to answer, she turned to head back to her inventory.

Ronon watched her for a moment, thinking. He liked the idea of sparring a lot better than inventory, but it was better with a partner. Making a decision, he called her name.

She expected Ronon to just go through his workout routines, so she was surprised when he called her name. She turned and was shocked when he handed her one of the fighting sticks. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Since you can't spar with Teyla," he said for an explanation.

She smiled and nodded before taking the offered weapon. Setting it on the nearest bed, she shrugged out of her jacket, tossing it towards her bag. "Try not to hurt me too badly," she joked, taking her stance.

Ronon smirked, and took his position as well. Knowing she was out of practice, he started slow, making a few attack moves, watching as she blocked them all. "Good," he stated.

They picked up speed, Ronon striking swiftly while she moved to block each blow with her rod. After several moves, Ronon's leg came out and swept her feet out from under her. She fell back, landing on her rear end. "Ow," she muttered. He stretched down and offered her a hand.

"Thanks," she muttered, rising slowly. "Break?"

"Sure."

Jennifer went back to her bag, and pulled out a couple bottles of water, handing him one. They both took a few minutes to cool down, breathing heavily.

"Ready for more?" Ronon asked after a few minutes.

Jennifer nodded and took her position again. They traded blows back and forth for several minutes, the sounds of their battle filling the room. She was beginning to feel more confident in her skills, until he struck again. She felt her balance shift as her legs came out from under her. Bracing for the impact with the floor, she cried out in surprise when his arms came out and caught her before she hit. Taking in her new position, Jennifer was in shock as she looked up at Ronon, his arms around her waist to steady her.

He slowly straightened up, taking her with him, but didn't release his grip on her. He stared down at the woman in his arms, fighting the urge to make a move.

Jennifer watched with confusion as Ronon held on to her, several emotions crossing her face. She flashed back to the last time they were stuck, when he'd almost kissed her. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Ronon shifting his hand, and she shivered as his fingers brushed against her waist.

He felt her tremble under his hands as he accidently brushed her flesh. He couldn't resist doing it again, seeing if he would get the same reaction. He smirked as her eyes fluttered close while he trailed his fingertips along her skin. She opened her eyes in disbelief as he did it again, and stared up at him.

Giving in to temptation, Ronon slowly leaned down, angling his head towards her. She exhaled slowly, afraid to ruin the moment, letting her eyes close as he neared her. Just before their lips met, the doors slid open. They both jumped apart at the noise and looked to the door.

"I don't believe this," Jennifer muttered, cursing Rodney in her mind. She looked at Ronon, expecting him to head immediately for the door, and was surprised to see him still standing there, watching her. He glanced between her and the door a few times, before striding to the door. Her disappointment turned to puzzlement when he swiped his hand over the controls and closed the door again. She watched in amazement as he strode back to her and pulled her into his arms again.

Not wasting any time, he swooped down and pressed his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

_Well, that was it. Hope it wasn't too awful. Reviews would be nice, constructive criticism is welcome. It helps me learn and grow :)_  
_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
